


Of Pearls and Tears

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Adventures in "Jim won" Universe [7]
Category: Of Pearls and Tears
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 04, The Six Thatchers Spoilers, can be read as one shot as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Sherlock found out, who had the black pearl of Borgias.[Fic with cover art.]





	1. Book Cover

  



	2. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world, where Jim is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fic after "[Returning - Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3825340/chapters/8529562)", but it can also be read as one shot. The only thing, which may surprise you is that Jim is alive and must hide after S3.

Mary Watson was dead.

For her friends and family, she was indispensable. For Jim Moriarty, she was just another pawn to use.

_A useful one_ , he admitted to himself.

The criminal consultant required AGRA's service from time to time in the past. Unfortunately, they were so good at hiding their identity that he had never met any assassin in person. At Johnny Boy's wedding, Moriarty didn't recognize, who really was Mary Morstan. He became aware of her dark history only after the incident at Appledore.

(Moriarty could speculate that he was busy - he needed to safe Sherlock f***ing Holmes from himself. That is why, he hired a second sniper, hacked into helicopters' CCTV and also prepared _Miss me_ backup plan. Not all went successfully, but his Sherlock didn't leave the country, so Jim didn't complain. Charles Augustus Magnussen should have realised that the only devil, with whom the detective could have a deal, was him.)

It was interesting. Moriarty could use the knowledge of Mary's past, if he needed to put Sherlock in line.

Then, a useful pawn died. Leaving only a black gap in her place, which suddenly made the detective to stay in bed for several days and Jim Moriarty sitting next to him at one evening.

The whole apartment at Baker Street was a mess, lights were switched off, but Jim didn't mind. He liked how younger Holmes, without being told, quietly put the head on his lap.

"I feel like I am drowning." Sherlock said. "I'm struggling to survive, but I know that it's pointless... shark is hunting for me and wants to eat me." he looked at Jim, who was petting his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to show you something." Moriarty took from his pocket a small box.

"A wedding ring?"

"Of course not, doofus."

"...a black pearl of Borgias." Sherlock raised his head stunned. "How? I thought that it was lost."

"It was, but I found it some two years ago." He admitted smugly. "You know, they say that goddess Venus ..."

"Who?" The detective asked, when he curled next to Jim again.

"Goddess of love and beauty." Moriarty sighed." ... emerged from an oyster shell and created pearls."

"I'm not interested in fairy tales. Why did you want to have it?"

"Because it was unique. A true black pearl is extremely rare. A diamond among stones. " The spider added with distaste, then softly: "Just like us… I wanted to give it to you. It was supposed to be a gift for our next anniversary."

"If you came here to ... " Sherlock made a move to turn away, but Jim stopped him.

"I never managed. You ran away."

Holmes didn't reply.

"I heard also that pearls are angels' tears (And you stand on their side.) or they could also bring sadness. "

Jim did not believed in presumptions or magic, but sometimes he couldn't loose a feeling that the pearl cursed him, when it was found. According to most books, white pearls symbolized purity, but black – a mystery and in Jim's case – a bad luck. Nobody told him that they could become tears and shouldn't be given to a young lady, who wants to get married.

"You will leave it." Moriarty told the detective. "You will not look for black pearl of Borgias, even if the Queen herself would come to you. Do you understand?"

"All right."

No, of course not. In the end, Sherlock would do what HE choose to do. Holmes hardly looked as healthy man, but a temporary glint in detective's eyes proved Jim that he hadn't given up yet.

"Close your eyes." he asked gently.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Close your eyes, my dear." Jim repeated.

Sherlock sighed, however soon his body relaxed and he was snoring softly.

ooo

Jim Moriarty was risking coming at Baker Street, but he didn't care. His detective was breaking.

Sherlock could call himself cold-hearted, but both of them knew that he wasn't.

That's why Jim won their game almost three years ago. A simple _if you do not go with me, your friends will die_ was enough to tame Sherlock and change him into the spider's pet. It couldn't last forever, in the end detective ran away. But it had also positive results (from Jim's point of view) – two extraordinary geniuses met and spent with each other more than one year, how couldn't it affect the relation between them for better?

Sherlock's fridge was empty, so taking the advantage that Mrs. Hudson was out, Jim made himself sandwiches from her food.

_Stupid Sherlock_ , Moriarty complained. _You started to care and look what's happening. You are dragging others in this black pit of devastation with yourself._

If only his web was much stronger and big brother - weaker. Maybe he could take his Sherlock on small trip and never come back?

Then he saw it. An envelope on a table, where the landlady was keeping her morning post. Not thinking long, Moriarty opened it and found a simple CD with "miss me" written on it. Jim smiled to himself. It could be from only one person.

With a few drops of glue, the paper looked as in the beginning. No one, even Sherlock Holmes, would notice that someone moved it.

ooo

When criminal consultant returned to detective's bedroom, Sherlock was already awake.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Stay."

Moriarty climbed next to the man and put the blanket on both of them. He will leave in the morning. Meanwhile, Mary's case will help Sherlock to move on. When he was away, Holmes' friends or big brother surely would try to support him and Johnny Boy.

In the worst scenario - even if the whole world would turn his back to him - there was something what Sherlock forgot, but Moriarty knew from the beginning. (The game wouldn't be a such fun in other way.) Sherlock Holmes, the detective consultant, one of its kind, was ... is strong. Even if he fell, no matter how long it would take, he would always get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pearls**
> 
>  
> 
> When it comes to pearls and what they represents well ... there are many definitions, I checked many webpages, I hope that you liked symbols, which I chose in the story. Most of them describes pearls as a symbol of love, purity, goddess of Venus, tears of angels or that pearls can belong to only one person. So if you would like to buy one, then it is ok. But if you will give it to someone, then the person will not have a good luck. It is said that a bride should not wear them, because they are "tears" , but I found out that she CAN wear pearls at her wedding. She can't, if she was given them by someone else. (It partly suits for Jim's situation.)
> 
> But it all depends from the country, colours also have different meanings. In China - it is believed that pearls are formed in dragon's head. A black pearl is a symbol of wisdom (In Europe - a mystery). Almost like Sherlock and Jim :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Sherlock and Jim**
> 
>  
> 
> It is a fan fic world, where Jim won and took Sherlock as his prisoner in S2. After around a one year, Holmes managed to ran away. However, there is a truce between two consultant and government. That is why Jim is free. It changed, when he appeared on ever screen in England. Now, he is hunted again.
> 
> Jim cares for Sherlock as much as a madman can. Sherlock feels something for Jim, but it is also twisted feeling. In this fic, I only showed a rather "warm" scene.
> 
> We do not know what will happened in next two episodes, I tried to make most of things as overall as possible. I did it for my other story "Returning - aftermath". Can't wait for new episode :D


End file.
